HEMOFILIA-KUN
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Ini merupakan cerita yang amat pendek. Tentang pertemuan pertamaku dengan dirinya yang sebagai penyandang penyakit hemofili/ Terdedikasi untuk challenge #GetWellSoon!


Hemofilia.

Siapa yang tak mengenal penyakit ini?

Penyakit yang pertama kali ditemukan dalam silsilah keluarga kerajaan inggris dengan Ratu Victoria sebagai pembawa penyakit ini ke dalam keluarga tersebut. Penyakit yang bersifat menurun karena terpaut kromosom seks X ini bersifat resesif sehingga menyebabkan hanya laki-laki yang mengalami penyakit ini, sedangkan perempuan hanya berpotensi menjadi _carrier_/pembawa atau tidak pernah lahir karena meninggal dalam kandungan atau letal.

Kalau kata guru biologiku, besar kekuasaan Tuhan. Apabila wanita yang menderita hemofilia tersebut lahir ke bumi, ia pasti akan mengalami sakit yang amat luar biasa hingga merenggut nyawa setiap bulan setelah pubertas (_haid_).

Penyakit ini merupakan penyakit yang cukup mematikan karena darah sulit untuk membeku. Jadi, apabila terjadi pendarahan hebat, darah yang tak sanggup membeku tersebut menyebabkan individu meninggal secara mudah karena kehilangan cukup banyak darah.

Setidaknya itu yang aku pelajari selama di kelas biologi. Di Konoha, penyandang penyakit hemofilia sangat dikucilkan hingga jarang dari mereka yang mendapatkan pasangan hidup. Aku menganggap itu bukan hal yang salah karena manusiawi jika setiap individu pasti tidak ingin memiliki keturunan seorang hemofilia atau menderita kehilangan yang amat sangat saat sahabat/sang suami/anaknya meninggal dunia. Dan ya, Konoha merupakan tempat tinggalku sejak dulu. Sebetulnya aku tidak terlalu ingin mengambil pusing hal tersebut karena aku yakin aku bukanlah seorang _carrier _karena aku sudah mengetahui asal usul keluargaku. Tidak ada yang menderita Hemofilia.

Tapi itu tidak setelah aku menyadari bahwa ada seorang hemofilia di kelasku. Aku sempat melihatnya terluka dan darahnya tidak berhenti hingga akhirnya ia dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh keluarganya dan ibunya meminta tolong kepadaku untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapapun soal hemofilia anaknya tersebut.

Dan akhirnya laki-laki yang seumuran denganku tersebut tidak pernah masuk hingga saat ini. Ia pun –tanpa kusadari mulai menarik perhatianku secara tidak langsung. Laki-laki populer dengan paras sempurna yang menyembunyikan penyakit bawaan lahirnya tersebut. Lelaki yang dulu aku anggap sempurna dalam hal paras, otak, hati, maupun keuangan.

Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**.**

**HEMOFILIA-KUN © Kiyuchire**

**.**

_**Fiksi ini terlahir untuk mengikuti **_**challenge**_** milik Nona Qamara Putri. Hai Qamara Putri-san. Namamu nongol di fanfiksiku, loh (Abaikan hal ini. Harap maklum, **_**author **_**baru selesai **_**Try Out **_**yang naujubillah susahnya minta ampun)**_

_**Dedicated for Challenge #GetWellSoon!**_

_**WARNING! **_**Ngegantung **_**STORY INSIDE!**_

**Saya menerima segala bentuk **_**concrit**_** selama hal tersebut dapat membangun saya ke jalan yang lebih baik.**

_**Flame**_** alay tak berarti akan langsung saya hapus**

**Maafkan segala kekurangan yang mungkin ada dalam **_**fic**_** ini**

**.**

**Kalau dalam KTSP hemofilia ini dipelajari di kelas XII, dalam cerita ini aku buat mereka mempelajarinya di kelas XI. Kutilas? Maaf, aku gak tahu mereka memelajarinya di kelas berapa.**

**.**

**Ngomong-ngomong, maaf kalau judulnya ga nyambung. Aku kurang pandai dalam memberikan judul.**

**ITADAKIMASU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengunjungi Sasuke dan sering membawakannya salinan catatan kelas," ucap suara lembut itu memasuki telingaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi wanita paruh baya namun tetap terlihat cantik itu.

Ya, saat ini aku berada dalam _Konoha Hospital, _rumah sakit termahal dan terbaik di Konoha ini. Aku tidak heran mengingat Uchiha Sasuke berada dalam kalangan berada. Itu sebabnya aku menganggapnya sempurna. Tapi, kalau melihat keadaannya sekarang, kurasa aku cukup mengerti penderitaannya mengingat semua yang sudah kupelajari tentang penyakit hemofilia. Untung saja Sasuke itu kaya, kalau ia tidak sekaya ini, kurasa waktu itu dia akan meninggal di tempat.

Seperti yang kalian lihat dari _seifuku _dan wajahku yang sudah agak kucel, ketika pulang sekolah aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang kemari mengingat lokasi ini satu arah dengan jalan pulangku. Dan lagi, satu-satunya yang bisa memberikan salinan catatan kelas tentu hanya aku mengingat Bibi Mikoto –ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke tidak ingin oranglain mengetahui penyakit anaknya. Sebetulnya agak merepotkan karena aku harus menyalin dan membawanya secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh para penggemar Sasuke itu. Tapi, bagaimanapun aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaan tolong seseorang, 'kan?

"Ah, kamu ingin menengoknya? Ia baru saja sadar pagi ini. Kurasa ia akan merasa nyaman kalau mendengar cerita tentang teman-teman sekelasnya," ucap wanita paruh baya itu –lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan karena aku tidak cukup pandai dalam menghadapi orang yang lebih tua, seringkali aku mendapati diriku gugup dan bingung harus berkata apa kepada mereka.

"Ah ya, Sakura-chan,"

Aku pun menoleh dan menghentikan langkahku sejenak dan menunggu sosok dewasa itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku harap kau benar-benar tidak membocorkan hal ini ke siapapun –maksudku kasihan Sasuke nanti," lanjut suara lembut tersebut. Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas lirihan tipis dari bibir merah wanita dewasa tersebut. Ah, kasih sayang seorang ibu yang selalu takut memikirkan kebahagiaan anaknya memang benar-benar luar biasa.

"Tenang saja. Saya tak akan menceritakan kepada siapapun dan tetap menjadi teman Sasuke tanpa pernah mengucilkannya sama sekali. Saya tidak memiliki alasan untuk menjauhi laki-laki tidak jahat hanya karena sebuah penyakit," ucapku sambil menyungging senyum tipis. Ya. Tentu ia belum pernah menjahatiku sejauh ini, 'kan? Pernah berbicara saja tidak.

Sebelum aku meninggalkan lokasi tersebut, aku melihat sekilas senyuman bahagia bibi Mikoto walau hanya tipis.

.

Aku memasuki ruangan nuansa putih tersebut. Suasana di sini sangat sepi mengingat kamar yang dipesan keluarga Uchiha berada dalam kelas VIP dan hanya ditempati oleh satu pasien –Uchiha Sasuke. Tiba-tiba aku jadi kepikiran, Sasuke itu, apa merasa nyaman dengan suasana sesunyi ini? Maksudku, bukankah akan lebih nyaman dan ramai kalau berada dalam kelas 3 yang notabene ramai oleh pasien? Atau paling tidak kamar kelas 1 yang ditempati oleh 2 orang? Jadi, ia pasti memiliki teman ngobrol, 'kan?

Tapi yasudahlah. Mungkin semua ini ada maksud tersendiri seperti mereka ingin tetap menjaga kerahasiaan penyakit Uchiha Sasuke?

"Sampai kapan kau ingin melamun dan berdiam diri di depan pintu? Itu mengganggu pemandangan, _pink_?"

Mataku langsung menyipit tidak suka pada sosok laki-laki berbalutkan baju berwarna hijau tersebut –baju khas milik pasien sehabis operasi. Sebetulnya, ini kali pertamanya ia berbicara denganku. Dan aku baru menyadari ternyata suaranya sangat berat dan tajam.

"Sakura," ucapku enteng.

"Sakura Haruno. Aku punya nama. Dan hai, kita ini sekelas loh. Nih salinan untuk hari ini," lanjutku lagi seraya menghampirinya dan mengulurkan beberapa lembaran kertas.

Laki-laki berambut _emo_ itu mengulurkan tangan dan mulai meraih salinanku. Ia pun melihat-lihat sekilas dan menunjukan wajah –yang menurutku sangat sangat aneh. Hanya sejenak, aku melihat ia terdiam dan suasana menjadi sunyi seketika.

"Tulisanmu terlalu jelek untuk ukuran perempuan, Sakura," ucapnya pelan seraya meletakan salinan-salinanku itu di dalam laci meja dekatnya. Tunggu, apa dia bilang? JELEK?!

"Tak usah mendelik begitu. Wajahmu malah jadi jelek, tahu,"

"A-apaan! Sudah bagus mau aku salinkan walau kita tidak pernah bicara, Ya!" jawabku dengan nada cukup keras. Uggh, orang ini benar-benar bermulut tajam. Sekarang aku paham kenapa ia selalu menyendiri. Pasti itu karena mulutnya. Aku pikir karena ia ingin mengisolasi diri akibat dari penyakitnya tersebut. Ternyata itu salah! Pasti karena mulut itu! Aku yakin!

Iapun hanya terkekeh tipis. Apa-apaan itu! Masa terkekeh tanpa sebab begitu?! Engga jelas banget jadi orang!

Suasana hening pun menjadi suasana inti saat ini. Sebetulnya, lebih tepatnya aku yang diam karena dia juga diam. Sebab, aku sedang menahan amarah sebisaku terhadap orang tidak jelas ini. Di sisi lain aku memang agak canggung dengan orang yang tidak begitu dekat denganku –ditambah ini menjadi kali pertama aku berbicara dengan manusia bermulut pisau ini.

"Kamu mau jadi teman aku?"

Hanya suara itu yang akhirnya memecahkan keheningan ruangan ini. Aku menoleh penuh kejut menyadari suaranya yang terdengar lirih dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menunduk dengan tatapan ke bawah yang sulit terdefinisikan.

"Eh? Apa?" jawabku untuk memastikan pendengaranku. Aku takut salah dengar karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan. Bisa tolong beritahu kebenarannya padaku? Apa benar tadi ia berkata tentang aku mau jadi teman dia?

Ia hanya berdecih sebal. Cih. Ia pikir hanya ia yang sebal?

"Yang aku dengar, aku ditanya mau jadi teman kamu, 'kan? Kalau aku engga salah dengar ya jawaban aku, kita 'kan memang sudah berteman dari dulu –walaupun ini kali pertama kita berbicara secara langsung sih," jawabku enteng yang sepertinya membuat ia cukup terkejut hingga menoleh ke arahku dengan sangat cepat. Memang apa dari jawabanku yang membuatnya jadi memasang wajah penuh kejut begitu? Toh semenyebalkan apapun dia, dia secara tak langsung sudah menjadi temanku sejak hari pertama kita menjadi teman sekelas, 'kan?

"Setelah tahu tentang penyakitku –maksudku, aku tahu dari Mama kalau kamu yang menemukan aku pingsan karena luka kecil dan menelepon orangtuaku dengan ponselku. Dan kamu pasti sudah tahu soal penyakitku. Yakin mau jadi temanku? Seingatku dulu di kelas, kamu yang pernah berkata soal hal-hal manusiawi tentang individu yang menjauhi penderita penyakit sepertiku, 'kan?" jawabnya dengan nada ragu-ragu dan mimic wajah –yang menurutku sangat lucu dan imut.

Aku hanya terkekeh geli dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Aku tidak tahu pasti ia adalah anak yang pintar atau biasa saja mengingat ini kali pertamanya aku sekelas dengannya dan tidak terlalu memerhatikan nilai-nilainya selama 4 bulan ini. Tapi sepertinya ia sangat memperhatikan pelajaran dan semua yang teman-teman sekelasnya ucapkan –atau justru karena saat itu sedang membahas soal penyakit turunan hemofilia?

"Ya, lupakan saja ucapanku soal hal manusiawi manusia untuk melindungi diri dari rasa sakit ditinggal seseorang. Karena aku menganggap hal tersebut hanya berupa sebuah makluman untuk anak-anak kecil yang tak mengerti apa itu arti sebuah pertemuan. Faktanya, aku tidak ingin menjadi anak kecil seperti mereka. Aku tahu bahwa setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Jadi untuk sekarang –apabila ini merupakan takdir untuk berteman denganmu– aku hanya bisa menjalani takdir tersebut. Dan lagi aku tidak punya alasan pasti untuk menjauhimu selain karena mulutmu yang setajam pisau itu,"

Aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku melihat seburat tipis merah di pipinya sebelum akhirnya ia menutup mulut dan menoleh ke arah lain.

"Maaf soal itu. Aku tidak pandai bersosialisasi dan tak tahu bagaimana cara berkata yang benar–" ia memberikan jeda sejenak. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari bahwa di sekolah ia cukup populer karena ketampanannya. Sayang, ia seperti seorang _introvert _yang tak se-waw Naruto yang sering heboh dimanapun dan memiliki pergaulan luas. Kalau ia seperti Naruto, aku yakin ia sudah menjadi _icon _SMA Konoha hanya dalam sekejab karena kesempurnaannya itu.

"–terutama untuk seorang teman pertama seperti kamu," lanjutnya lagi.

Saat itu, aku merasa mataku hampir keluar dari tempat dan jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak hanya karena terkejut mendengar kalimat yang ia katakan.

–Dan juga karena seburat tipis merah yang mulai kulihat menjalari telinganya dengan mata _onyx _yang menurutku sangat menawan.

Dan, itu adalah kala pertama ikatan pertemanan kami. Cerita awal bagaimana kami bisa berteman.

.

_Saat itu, menjadi saat pertama kita berbicara antara satu dan yang lainnya. Saat pertama benang merah kami yang tanpa kami sadari mulai memendek dan menciptakan ikatan pertemanan bagi kami._

_Ia merupakan teman Hemofiliaku yang pertama._

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N: **Pliss jangan ada yang komentar soal pendeknya cerita ini. Nanti kalau sempet saya buat _sequel-_nya kok. Saya sedang tidak ingin terikat oleh plot. Sebetulnya ada 3000 _words _di cerita ini. Serius deh. Cuma gegara aku baca bagian bawah (Bagian yang udah aku hilangkan dari sini) tuh jatohnya ga memiliki jiwa dan hal yang ingin aku sampaikan tak tersampaikan. Jadi mending aku buat cerita pertemanan awal mereka aja hehehe.

Ngomong-ngomong. FFN ada masalah? Kok aku buka dari laptop gagal terus ya? T-T jadinya aku _publish _lewat ponsel (lagi)

**Jakarta, 14 Januari 2015 19:10 oleh **_**author **_**yang baru selesai **_**Try Out**_


End file.
